bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Ojo's Picture (Credits)
Credits taken from "Ojo's Picture", Season 4, episode 35, 155th episode overall. Credits Created by Mitchell Kriegman Written by Chris Hoey Directed by Noel MacNeal Produced by Richard A. Fernandes Erica Levin Line Producer Sally K. Cohen Starring Noel MacNeal Also Starring Peter Linz Vicki Kenderes-Eibner Jim Kroupa Tyler Bunch with Lynne Thigpen Tara Mooney Jon Ludwig Producer Andy Yerkes Co-Producers P. Kevin Strader Claudia Silver Andy YerkesAndy Yerkes Line Producer Deborah Mayer Coordinating Producer James Sabatini Associate Producer Stacey Adams Supervising Editor Erica Levin Associate Director Dean Gordon Stage Managers Adam Matalon Anne Louise Wallace Songs Produced by Brian Woodbury Peter Lurye Vocals Produced by Andrew Wyatt Score Produced by Julian Harris Script Supervisors Chris Hoey Lindsey Aikens Production Coordinators Kim M. White Jim Calcaterra Richard Buhrman Production Accountants Adam Vitalis Joyce Hsieh Graphics Designers Chris Renaud Don St. Mars Cathy Hundt Editors Tom Heckbert Erica Levin Marybeth Benivegna Post Production Supervisors Matthew Galkin Erica Levin Supervising Music Producer Peter Lurye Production Designer Cabot McMullen Art Director David Ellis Lighting Designer Randy Nordstrom Shadow Puppet Segments Jon Ludwig Muppet Designer Paul Andrejco Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop Andrea Detwiler Vanessa Gifford Lara MacLean Anney McKilligan Ed Christie Mary Brehmer Christine Moyes Tim Miller Connie Peterson Fred Buchholz Larry Jameson Larry Galanter Rob Gardner Kip Rathke Continuity Samantha Osby Script Coordinators Ajamu Walker Susan Kopensky Samantha Osby Booth P.A.s Kim Delise Robert J. Lory Curriculum Consultants Harvard Project Zero: Belinda Basca - Kiki Donis Stacy Grossman - Tina Grotzer Jennifer T. Liske University of Massachusetts: Dan Anderson Sound Design and Mixing Danny Caccavo Animator Jim Spieler Opening Titles Sequence and Digital Compositing by Shadow Digital Post Production Coordinator Lesley R. Stewart Video Post Production Coordinator Ric Serena Audio Post Production Coordinator Matthew Galkin Sound Design John Alberts Mike Barrett Chris Floberg Assistant Accountants Ulla Davis Mike Meere Assistant Editor Bryan Shelton Assistants to Producers Katya O'Hagan Kimberly L. Maisel Jim Calcaterra Key Production Assistant Bruce Dunkins Assistant to Art Directors Katya DeBear Bethany Berry-Weiss Production Assistants Kate Dumbrys Jon Higgins Dana Howbert Brendan C. Kombol Molly Light Kate Rorick Jen Schoen Ellen Tam Chad Cruikshank Marc Delforte Amy Posner Dara Resnik Anne Russo Honey Trabitz Technical Directors Bob Salzer Phil Alcabes Video Brooke Haznedar Tape Operators Mark Rusciano Mark Katz Audio Peter Hefter Victor Smith Sean Kelley Bryan Leskowitz Gaffer Eugene Meienhofer Electricians Alex Gutierrez Constantine Leonardos Gerard MacMillan Jason Horn Eugene Meienhofer Bobby Vazac Cameras Pat Minietta Jim Scurti Larry Solomon Ron Washburn Utilities Mike McCormick Keith Conod Jack Cooke John Hopkins Mike Moran Jim Washburn Carpenters Mark Mancuso John Walker John DeVito Rich Lohrer Kevin Romaine Frank Biondo Prop Builder and Props Constructionist Bill DePaolo Props Jim Pesce Tom Travers Carmine Gallo Rich Buono Songs by Steve Charney - Dave Kinnoin Bill Obrecht - Peter Lurye Tyler Bunch Score by Julian Harris Peter Lurye Taped at Silver Screen Studios at Chelsea Piers, NY Taped at Lifetime Studios in New York Digital Compositing Provided by Unitel Video NY Executive Producers Mitchell Kriegman Brian Henson Margaret Loesch Alex Rockwell Shadow Projects Jim Henson Television © The Jim Henson Company MMII Category:Season 4 Credits Category:Credits Category:English Credits